Memories of the Past
by Newey07
Summary: An ScotlandxFem!England by popular request. It's that time of year again but this year Alice promised to attend America's birthday/independence party. Only she never turns up! And it's up to Scotland to find her before she does something reckless. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Allo, allo, allo. By popular request, here is my ScotlandxFem!England! Apologies in advance for my attempt at writing a Scottish accent. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story, Hetalia or make any money off this story.  
><strong>

ScotlandxFem!England

Scotland took a puff of his cigarette. He watched warily as his "little sister" moved slowly about the kitchen. The pretty nation poured some milk in her mug before reaching for the teapot. A normal, everyday action. But something was wrong…

The date was July 1st. Most nations tended to avoid England around this time, but seeing as he lived with her Scotland didn't have that option. He had been forced to watch as the strong nation broke down year after year. It sickened him to know that it was all caused by that brat America.

Most years England would become a teary wreck, lying and weeping in her armchair for days. Others, she would fly into an uncontrollable rage and required complete isolation for the surrounding few days. In a particularly bad year, Scotland would have to watch her like a hawk to ensure she ate something.

This year however, something had changed. Alice had accepted America's invitation to his 4th of July party! (Was the boy really that cruel or just plain stupid?) She seemed almost normal.

But, no, that wasn't quite true. Recently, when she thought no one was looking, her face would just drop. She became blank, completely devoid of emotion. It was… unsettling, to say the least. And Scotland didn't like it.

He was startled out of his reverie when she spoke suddenly. "Did you want a cup of tea as well, Angus?"

"Nay lass. Drink yer fill." He grunted.

Using his free hand, Scotland ruffled his red hair. He stubbed his cigarette out on the kitchen counter, watching gleefully as her face scrunched up in disapproval.

"I really wish you would stop that. This kitchen was expensive!"

'Never. If this as I can ta keep ye human, then I won't stop.'

Needless to say, he did not voice that thought. Instead, he smirked and gave a gruff chuckle. "Oh aye lass, I know. An' what are ye goin' ta do wee kitten?"

He placed a large hand on her head and tussled her pristine hair. She squawked in indignation.

"Oi, Angus!"

He laughed once more and left, a fuming Alice in his wake.

'Heh, Cute.'

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, he watched her closely for any signs of a breakdown. 'She's been lookin' a fair sight better.' Scotland mused, staring blankly into his scotch.<p>

Alice had been going about her daily tasks as normal. Get up and dressed, drink tea, do work, burn dinner, drink tea, go to bed. Wash, rinse repeat. But only time would tell.

It was doomsday, as it were. The 4th of July. The anniversary of the United States of America gaining independence from the British Empire.

She had left the house earlier with a smile and a promise that she would return in a few days. He had shooed her along in hopes that, having gone once, she would be able to handle the time better in years to come.

It was now 5 hours since she'd left. Angus tried to shake the worry from his head, draining his drink and refilling it immediately. He turned his gaze to the fire and distracted himself in the swirling patterns of the flame.

The wind howled outside and the lights flicked. He could hear rain splattering on the windows. And when the power went out, bathing him in darkness, he did nothing.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, there was a frantic knock at the door. Scotland wrenched himself from the chair, a little unsteadily thanks to the drink. The knock came again, louder this time.<p>

"Aye, aye. Ah'm comin', don't get yer knickers in a twist."

It was France. The look on the man's face instantly quelled whatever insult was on his lips. Stylish blonde hair was plastered to his head with rain and his fancy suit was soaked. The cold air and cooler atmosphere sobered Scotland's hazy mind, forcing him into focus.

"Is Angleterre here?" He sounded desperate.

Dread began to pool in the Scot's stomach. "Lass left hours ago. Wasn't she with you lot?"

"She never turned up. We called her mobile but her phone was 'out of service'. And when we tried your home number…" The Frenchman spoke quickly, words almost falling out of his mouth.

"Powercut." Angus interjected harshly, biting down on the end of his cigarette.

"We were so worried that we got Amerique to call the airport. She didn't check in. She never got on the plane."

Scotland pushed past France so roughly that the man nearly fell over. He took only a few strides before he started running.

It didn't even cross his mind that he'd left the door wide open and a guest on the doorstep. Alice would definitely have scolded him.

'Shit!'

He willed himself to go faster. There was only one place she could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Just want to say a quick thank you for all your guys' lovely reviews! You lot are too nice to me! :)<strong> **Sometimes when I'm having a bad day, I like to read the reviews you gave me...cheers me right up! Much love, Newey07.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo dawg, I heard you like flashbacks so we put a flashback in a flashback so you can recall the past while you recall the past.**

ScotlandxFem!England

* * *

><p><em>A Few Thousand Years Ago<em>

A younger Scotland watched with an appraising eye as the small girl aimed and readied her weapon. A clearing in the woods had been transformed for just this purpose. The boy leaned casually against the tree as he supervised her practice.

The bow was much too big for her; she couldn't even pull the string back properly. Of course, the arrow flew only a few metres before falling to the ground.

Little England was beginning to get upset. Her shoulders hunched and she gave a huff. The redhead did nothing to appease her, throwing out taunts and unhelpful comments.

Like: "Tha's not how ye fire a bow an' arrow! Ye ken how it works, aye lassie?" or "Y'll always be a weaklin' if ye shoot like tha', stupid!".

Green met green. Angus winced as her eyes filled with tears. Her face turned pink in anger and her cheeks puffed out like a small animal's. He would have found it adorable, were the anger not directed at him.

He was going to say something but she bolted, throwing the weapon to the ground and darting into the trees.

"Oi, wait!"

Oh great, now he felt like a complete bastard.

Scotland sighed and pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes, rubbing them to try and ease the guilt. With a groan, he decided what he would have to do.

The boy walked further into the woods, his own purpose in mind.

* * *

><p>England idly traced patterns on the pond's surface, watching the ripples form and then disappear. She was still crying, but had managed to quiet it to just the occasional sniffle.<p>

She just wanted to be friends with him! Alice admired the Scot a lot. He was so cool! She liked to watch him hunting, firing as if it were as easy as breathing. It was always a nice clean shot, sure not to ruin any of the meat or pelt. Every time England would make an amazed sound and he would look down at her with a cocky smirk. And every time, she would blush to high heavens.

She had wanted to learn so she could try and be like him. But it was so hard! The equipment was so difficult to handle and she was too small, and, and-!

She hiccupped to contain another sob.

The area she now sat in was actually where she had first met him. A meadow full of beautiful flowers and a crystal clear lake of cerulean water. She'd been sitting by the water just as she was now…

_England sat peacefully by the lake's edge. Everything was quiet, save for the sounds of wildlife._

_*snap!*_

_Her head shot up and her eyes zeroed in on the woods. A boy made his way out of the trees. He was handsome, with a boyish face and strong looking frame. He was older than her, a lot taller but dressed in a green cloak not unlike her own. Atop his head was an untidy mop of fiery red hair, from under which forest green eyes peered at her with suspicion. _

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

><p>From deeper within the trees, Angus too reflected on their first meeting. His hands focused on his task but he allowed his mind to drift back.<p>

_He was doing a routine sweep of the woods, checking numbers of predator and prey, keeping out of sight as always. His quiet footsteps came to a stop at a new set of tracks. Something was odd about them… they looked like a human's! _

_Immediately wary, the young lad moved silently through the undergrowth, pausing at a break in the trees._

_Someone was at the lake. Upon closer inspection, he realised it was a small girl. She was very pretty actually. Delicate in stature, she was cute and feminine and unfamiliar. Long blonde hair spilled down her back and he almost wished to run his hands through it, see if it was as soft as it looked._

_In a moment of distraction he stepped on a branch, giving away his position. He silently cursed and stepped away from the trees. Lovely emerald eyes looked up at him in surprise._

"_Who are you?" He practically barked._

_He berated himself when she jumped, visibly scared._

* * *

><p>She was crying, he noted with no small amount of guilt. He gingerly made his way towards her, as of yet still unnoticed. When she did realise he was there, she simply turned away, arms crossed.<p>

He sat down wordlessly beside her. He placed his gift/peace offering in her lap.

She looked down and gasped. It was a bow, hand-crafted by Scotland himself. It was beautiful, perfectly carved and made a sturdy yet flexible wood. Just the right size for her.

She twanged the string experimentally and gave a delighted giggle at the sound.

He watched with a proud grin, surprised when she suddenly turned to him. He was caught completely off guard; she leapt onto him and wrapped her small arms around his neck, giving him the biggest hug she could manage. His face flared as red as his hair when she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

The smile directed at him was blinding.

* * *

><p>With the new weapon, Angus began to properly teach her to hunt (oh how he would regret it later). She was a model pupil, always eager to learn and constantly practicing. It wasn't long before she had mastered the art and they would begin to compete for the best prizes.<p>

Her admiration of him continued to grow and he began to feel a certain soft spot for the girl. She was like a cute little bunny and he unconsciously developed a wish to keep her from harm.

He didn't stop teasing her though, if anything he was more merciless than ever. But when she began to tease him back, he was certain she was very special to him.

Her childhood crush grew into something larger and more powerful but she never acted on it, certain he still thought of her as an annoying little girl.

With neither ever saying anything, the pair began to be viewed as siblings by the world. Though it didn't settle well with either, England and Scotland were content just to be close with one another and continued on their lives.

* * *

><p>But as Angus would come to realise over time, Alice would often return to the meadow when upset or angry. He just hoped that that hadn't changed.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

ScotlandxFem!England

Scotland tore his way through the trees, ignoring the slapping and scratching of branches, running at full pelt. The rain had soaked him to the bone but he kept going, breath catching in anticipation as he spied the familiar opening. He stepped into the open air.

She wasn't there.

He panicked, the horrible feeling spreading and squeezing his heart. He felt bile rise up in his throat, the burning sensation ignored in favour of his fear.

A sound to his right caught his attention -a broken cry.

He span so fast he felt dizzy, but could have cried with relief when he saw the small, soaking, sobbing mess that was Alice Kirkland.

She sat shivering in the grass, curled into a ball. He crossed the meadow in 3 strides and kneeled in front of her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and crushed her to his chest.

"What were ya thinking, brat? Stupid! Idiot!"

His only response was another weak cry. He sat for a short while, simply holding her shaking form.

He stood, gathering her in his arms. He wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and began to walk back to the house. She clung to him like a lifeline.

* * *

><p>Scotland approached their house. The sight of the pair caused France, who had waited there the whole time, to jump up with a cry of relief.<p>

He looked at the other bedraggled blonde, so meek and defenceless compared to her usual tough appearance. Then his eyes drifted over to her 'protector'. Angus' gaze had not left her yet and he was holding her so tightly that Francis almost worried he would hurt her. Though, judging by the look on his face, that's the last thing he would do.

"I see mon cherie is in good hands. I shall leave her to you."

Scotland almost didn't acknowledge him but muttered a thanks as he passed. Without France, he would never have known she was missing. Perhaps he did have some worth. Even though he spent entirely too much time around Alice.

* * *

><p>Angus carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He stripped off their sodden clothes and lay down on his bed, still holding the crying woman. Rearranging their bodies so he covered as much of her as was humanly possible, he cradled her head and pressed it into the crook of his neck. He pulled a thick blanket over them both.<p>

They lay there for hours, Alice weeping into his broad chest and Angus silently offering comfort from his warmth and feel and familiar scent. The thrum of his strong heartbeat slowly lulled her to sleep.

He stayed awake a while longer to watch over her, but eventually succumbed to sleep, protecting the precious bundle in his arms even then.

* * *

><p>Alice awoke before Angus the next morning. Reaching her head up as much as she could in the confines of the possessive grip he had on her, she placed a kiss on his lips and whispered two words before collapsing again.<p>

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! C: I hope it was up to the required standard... I couldn't really think of a circumstance for this pairing for some reason (even though I support it myself!)<br>**


End file.
